


Highwayman

by seedcore



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Carjacking and other debauchery, Drug Use, Gen, Murder, Use of the word 'molder' as a noun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 22:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13511319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seedcore/pseuds/seedcore
Summary: They say you should be careful driving down I-75.





	Highwayman

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post because I couldn't shake that mental image >> http://tanicus-caesareth.tumblr.com/post/170211856741/beatrice-is-real-and-she-spends-her-nights-walking

They say you should be careful driving down I-75. Not because of the normal rumors of a beautiful girl in a white dress who asks you to take her home, but because of a molder in a moth-eaten Ramones t-shirt and ripped black jeans who just asks you to get high with her. Nobody knows her patterns, but most people say she only goes after truckers, but some people say she also goes after anyone who reminds her of her lost love.

 

They say she flags you down at midnight, saying she’s got some sweet black tar with her, but even if you take her up on the offer, she won’t get high no matter how much she tries. But once you’re whacked out, that’s when she strikes. That’s the only thing that stays the same through all sightings; she stabs her victims in the throat. Some say as she dies, she sings a little song, something that sounds so much older than she is.

 

_I'm the Highwayman, I make ends meet._

_Just like any man, I work with my hands._

_If you cross my path, I'll knock you out, drag you off the road, steal your shoes from off your feet_

_I'm the Highwayman, and I make ends meet...._


End file.
